


Город засыпает, просыпается Ким Хичоль

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, кимчи вестерн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как в городе открылся этот бар, у Шивона сплошные проблемы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Star King-2014 и вдохновлен артом Рене, который можно посмотреть здесь: http://savepic.org/6095478.png   
> Спасибо ей за поддержку и отличную идею))

\- Это был танец смерти, завораживающий, пугающий. Не успели отгреметь выстрелы, не успело умчаться сквозь распахнутые двери эхо, как все было кончено. Семь неподвижных тел растянулись на полу трактира. Все было кончено. Все было…  
\- Господи, да заткнись ты! - Шивон чувствует, как его начинает потряхивать от напряжения, но руку не опускает. – Пожалуйста.  
Пистолет неожиданно, неприятно тяжелый, обжигает ладонь. Он, признаться, никогда не думал, что придется им воспользоваться. Навыки стрельбы у него, само собой, имеются, - какой полицейский не умеет стрелять? – но все же спустить курок боязно. Он тянет до последнего, силясь за считанные секунды сделать правильный выбор. Мать всегда говорила: «чтобы увидеть картину в целом, присмотрись к деталям». Шивон присматривается. Детали. В зеркале за плечом Хичоля шивоново отражение. Выглядит не очень. Значок шерифа на груди ярко блестит в свете заходящего солнца, пробивающемся через неплотно прикрытые ставни окон. Шляпа ковбойская выглядит так по-идиотски. Шивон впервые думает о том, что от нее надо избавиться. Это все похоже на страшный сон. Страшный сон про ковбоев.  
\- Амиго, - хрипло выдыхает Ёнун, - опусти пушку. Не ровен час, перестреляем друг друга.  
Хичоль приглушенно хихикает.  
\- Зачем тебе трупы, амиго? – продолжает Ёнун.  
Но сам пистолет не опускает. Он так и смотрит провалом дула прямо Шивону в висок.  
Присмотрись к деталям.  
На лбу у Ёнуна пот. Лампочка в дальнем углу перегорела. А ведь Шивон лично ее менял дня три назад. На барной стойке разбитая бутылка. Хичоль не перестает смеяться. Это раздражает. Раздражает так, что Шивон не может сосредоточиться.  
\- Слушайте, мы же цивилизованные люди, - подает голос Чонсу, - давайте спокойно поговорим? Хичоль нальет нам выпить, мы сядем за стол, раскурим трубку ми…  
Он делает осторожный шаг, и раскладка резко меняется – теперь пистолет Шивона утыкается в лоб Чонсу, Генри отчаянно дрожащей рукой направляет биту на Ёнуна, Ёнун по-прежнему целится в Шивона. Это просто смешно.  
Когда он до этого дошел? Почему его спокойная, мирная жизнь, поросшая уютным мхом беззаботности, превратилась вот в это? Шивон перехватывает пистолет двумя руками и вспоминает. Нужно же как-то отвлечься. Хотя бы до первого выстрела.


	2. Ким Хичоль и все-все-все

★★★

Хичоль появился в городе ровно через три дня после смерти господина Пака. Старичок все-таки проиграл битву со старостью и отошел в лучший мир с тем же выражением полного неудовольствия на лице, которое сопровождало его всегда. Шивон очень не любил начальника за вспыльчивость и закостенелость, но уважал за опыт и мудрость. Поэтому на похороны все-таки пошел, хоть и не выносил подобные мероприятия. Возвращаясь в отделение по знакомым с детства улочкам, он как раз мысленно составлял заявку на новые кадры в центральный офис, когда заметил странное. Дверь в «Синдереллу» была открыта, а первые пять букв с вывески валялись на земле у входа. Шивон привычно коснулся кобуры на поясе, как делал всегда, когда для дальнейших действий требовалось немного отваги, и вступил в заваленное хламом помещение. Когда-то это был отличный уютный бар, здесь собиралось почти все взрослое население города, но его владелец, господин Шин, уже полгода как жил у дочери в Сеуле, оставив свое детище на растерзание времени. Перепродавать бар он отказался, передавать его в собственность города тоже. А потому открытые двери Шивону категорически не понравились. Вряд ли господин Шин решил вернуться в это захолустье после сияющего Сеула - его всегда тянуло к блестящим вещам. Шивон прошелся по свободному от мебели участку зала и замер, прислушиваясь – за стойкой кто-то копошился, звеня посудой. Достать пистолет даже не пришло ему в голову: в городке Шивон знал всех до единого жителей и никогда ни к кому из них не применил бы оружия.  
\- Дай угадаю, книжки про ковбоев были твоими любимыми в детстве, не так ли?  
Шивон оторопело замер, мотая головой и пытаясь понять, откуда говорит незнакомый голос. Зеркало в углу отразило силуэт человека, сидящего за стойкой. Из-под нее тут же высунулась растрепанная чернявая голова. И черт бы с ней, с растрепанной и чернявой, но голова Шивону оказалась совершенно незнакома.  
\- Ты немой? – уточнила голова. – Немой шериф? Не видел таких фильмов. Что-то новенькое.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, голова потянулась вверх,а вместе с ней и все тело. Шивон с удивлением окинул взглядом чужака и, наконец, подал голос:  
\- Ты кто?  
\- О Боже, он заговорил! – воздел руки к небесам незнакомец, однако, снова не дождавшись никакой реакции, перестал придуриваться и протянул Шивону узкую ладонь. – Ким Хичоль. Теперь это мой бар. И, кстати, об этом. «Синдерелла», серьезно? Предыдущий владелец точно не в дурку отправился? Или у вас тут массовые ролевые игры? Золушка, шериф… До Хэллоуина вроде далеко.  
Шивон, переждав, пока словесный поток не утихнет, откашлялся и уточнил:  
\- Могу я увидеть ваши документы?  
\- Что-то не так? – тут же отозвался Хичоль. – Я уже что-то нарушил? Как всегда…  
Пока он копался в сумке, а потом и в огромном чемодане на колесиках, Шивон обдумывал, что же ему не понравилось в словах чужака. Что-то такое…А. Вот. «Как всегда».  
Пожалуй, именно в этот момент в его душе шевельнулось нечто похожее на тревогу - с этим Ким Хичолем он еще набегается. Не то чтобы Шивон уже прощался со спокойной жизнью… А зря.

★★★

Генри ввалился в отдел примерно так же, как Хичоль в город - бестактно и шумно. Он пнул дверь ногой, что оправдывалось, в принципе, занятыми коробкой руками, и грохнул свою ношу на стол, тяжело отдуваясь.  
\- Еле добрался, - сообщил он единственному находящемуся в помещении человеку.  
Шивон многозначительно приподнял бровь, но смолчал. Это означало что-то среднее между "представьтесь, пожалуйста" и "кто вы, черт побери, такой". Генри широко улыбнулся и протянул ему руку:  
\- Генри Лау. Я из Сеула. Вы же подавали запрос на новые кадры. Вот и я, тот еще кадр. Полицейская академия с отличием, школа с красным дипломом, год работы в поле, так сказать. Со мной у вас тут вся преступность заляжет на самое глубокое дно и будет оттуда жалобно поскуливать.  
Шивон мысленно перекрестился. Он, конечно, подавал заявку, но очень надеялся, что это будет кто-нибудь постарше и поспокойнее вот этого типа. На вид Генри было около двадцати, а по ощущениям – все пятнадцать. Распахнув от любопытства рот, он яростно озирался по сторонам, будто бы надеясь, что какое-нибудь впечатляющее дело уже ждет его, виляя хвостом, где-то неподалеку.  
\- Генри.  
Шивон постарался сказать это как можно мягче. У него имелся за плечами неплохой опыт работы с детьми, и он не видел объективных причин, не позволяющих ему воспользоваться этим опытом в данной ситуации.  
\- Это что у тебя, значок шерифа на груди? - спросил Генри.  
\- Генри, - попробовал Шивон еще раз, немного громче, - я, конечно, очень рад знакомству, но не думаю, что ты правильно представляешь себе работу здесь.  
\- И шляпа? - Генри с восторгом ткнул пальцем на вешалку, хранящую шляпу и пальто Шивона. - Ты что, шериф?  
\- Генри, - Шивон почти убедил себя, что ему начинает нравиться повторять это имя. Он почти привык. - Это маленький город. Преступность...  
Генри опустился на соседний стул, сложил руки на коленях и отчего-то вдруг уменьшился в разы, помолодев еще больше.  
\- Нету, да?  
От пробивающего насквозь взгляда Шивону очень захотелось скрыться за свинцовой стеной. Ну, или за чем там еще прячутся, спасаясь от ядерного взрыва? Хотя как тут спрячешься? Шивон с сожалением покачал головой.  
\- Вообще?  
Надежда в голосе Генри напоминала росток, неуверенно пробившийся сквозь асфальт посреди оживленной магистрали. Придавленный шинами, стертый почти в однородную массу, но все еще тянущий одинокий листик вверх.  
\- Вообще, - Шивон еще раз печально помотал головой.  
\- Кражи? - предположил Генри. - Мелкое хулиганство? Распитие спиртных напитков в неположенных местах? Неправильная парковка?  
С каждым словом его голос все больше затихал, превращаясь в едва различимый шепот. Шивон почти перестал понимать, что он бормочет, но последнее слово услышал отчетливо. "Деревня". Это было обидно.

★★★

Чем больше Шивон узнавал Хичоля, тем больше он напоминал ему кота. Тощего, наглого, явно дворового, но не с рождения. Такого, еще не растерявшего остатки шарма и вальяжности. Кот, которого притащил с собой Хичоль, только усиливал это впечатление. Иногда Шивону казалось, что, если очень постараться, можно спутать этих двоих. Вот только кот у Хичоля был домашним и выглядел так, как выглядел бы Хичоль, если бы был домашним. Шивон любил поглаживать этого кота и представлять, как Хичоль... как Хичоль сваливает из их города, взметнув облако пыли на дороге. Шивон очень уж любил уют и тишину, а с появлением Хичоля этого всего вдруг почему-то не стало. Возможно, если Шивон взялся бы вести дневник и записывать в него свои наблюдения каждый день, начиная со дня приезда Хичоля, он бы смог даже нарисовать график. Какой-нибудь график Безумия. Или график Суеты. График Потери Спокойствия. К сожалению, Шивон дневник не вел.  
Хичоль просидел тихо ровно неделю. Именно столько времени ушло у него на полную переделку бара и превращение его во что-то совершенно… безумное. Шивону вообще не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что Хичоль и Безумие это что-то очень синонимичное, очень родственное. Возможно, если бы Шивон захотел, он смог бы ввести в свой словарный запас нечто похожее. Ну, вроде как «он был немного хичолен» или «ох уж этот хичольный мир…» Но это все так и оставалось на уровне размышлений и проектов.  
То ли Шивону в насмешку, то ли просто из любви к искусству, Хичоль, декорируя и ремонтируя бар, строго придерживался ковбойского стиля. Шивон несколько минут ошалело мотал головой, разглядывая обстановку, когда Хичоль позвал его на открытие бара. Салуна? Грубо сколоченные столы, какой-то тревожный полумрак и отдраенная до блеска черная барная стойка – примерно таким себе это все и представлял Шивон, когда читал книжки о ковбоях в детстве. Да и по телевизору показывали точно такой же интерьер. Хичоль в своей полосатой жилетке и с зализанными назад волосами посреди всего этого выглядел настоящим владельцем притона. То есть бара, конечно, бара.  
\- Чего застыл, шериф, проходи, - усмехнулся он, повязывая на бедра черный фартук. – Плеснуть тебе чего-нибудь по-настоящему… кхм… ковбойского?  
Шивон скептично оглядел его с ног до головы, поморщился, но все-таки опустился на предложенный стул.  
\- Где люди?  
Его немного угнетало полное отсутствие посетителей, особенно, учитывая огромное сияющее объявление об открытии, вывешенное у входа. Хичоль равнодушно пожал плечами и плеснул в невысокий стакан что-то, подозрительно напоминающее виски.  
\- В этой деревне разве много настоящих ценителей хорошей выпивки?  
Шивон отодвинул от себя предложенный стакан и укоризненно нахмурил брови – уже второй человек нелестно отзывался о его родном городе.  
\- Если это такая деревня, то зачем ты сюда приперся?  
\- Фу, шериф, - поморщился Хичоль, - ну что за выражения! «Приперся». Держи себя в рамках сценария. Ты же благородный тип на страже порядка. Я - уважаемый бармен, владелец салуна. У тебя еще должен быть, кстати, недалекий помощник. Есть у тебя недалекий помощник?  
Отвечать Шивону не понадобилось. В дверь просунулась голова недалекого помощника.  
\- Нашел! – возвестила голова и втащила за собой все тело.  
Хичоль понимающе усмехнулся. А Шивон неожиданно для себя осознал, как он устал. Как он устал от всего этого. А вместе с этим осознанием его настигло ужасающее понимание того, что пока Хичоль не уедет, ничего не будет как раньше. И, даже если уедет, возможно, все равно не будет.  
\- Так у вас это, вроде как, парные шмотки?  
Лицо у Генри выражало полное непонимание ситуации и было настолько невинным, что даже шутить на эту тему не хотелось. Шивону. Хичоль же наоборот расплылся в благодушной улыбке и перетек по стойке поближе.  
\- Конечно, сладенький, - от этой масленой улыбки у Шивона непроизвольно заскрипели зубы. – Я владелец салуна, а это мой шериф. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Генри недоверчиво покосился на Шивона, но тот лишь неопределенно махнул рукой - без комментариев. Также недоверчиво обнюхав стоящий рядом с Шивоном бокал, Генри поднял на него удивленные глаза:  
\- А пить при исполнении это нормально?  
Шивон закатил глаза и открыл было рот, но ответить снова не успел.  
\- Это Дикий Запад, детка. Здесь заливают за воротник круглосуточно.  
Этого нервы Шивона все-таки не выдержали. Он сполз со стула и, ничего не говоря, направился к выходу.  
\- Выпивку я запишу на твой счет! – донеслось в спину.  
Шивон вздрогнул, но не обернулся. К черту.

★★★

С появлением Хичоля в городе стало необъяснимо тревожно. Ничего существенного не происходило, Шивон с Генри вполне справлялись со своими обязанностями. Последний даже будто бы привык, все меньше ноя о своих погибших мечтах и чаяниях и все больше успокаиваясь. Однако с прибавлением в штате дел тоже прибавилось. Хотя Шивон все еще тайком винил в этом Хичоля. По городу пронеслась странная волна мелких неприятностей. Настолько мелких, чтобы не искать кого-то одного в качестве подозреваемого, но не настолько, чтобы не обеспокоиться. Шивон с Генри все чаще задерживались на работе допоздна, а то и шатались по улицам, помогая горожанам. Где-то сорвало дорожный знак, где-то одна машина врезалась в другую, едва поцарапав зад, где-то чья-то кошка не смогла самостоятельно покинуть дерево. Ничего существенного.  
Шивон чувствовал некоторую растерянность. С одной стороны, он отчего-то злился на Хичоля, появившегося в городе внезапно и теперь мелькавшего то тут, то там, с другой – его нестерпимо тянуло в его чертово заведение. Временами он даже не особо помнил, как ноги принесли его к знакомой двери с кричащей вывеской. Для образцового полицейского, всеобщего любимчика это было довольно неприятно. Но терпимо. Ровно до того момента, пока в одном из гаражей на окраине не случился пожар. Хозяин гаража утверждал, что ничего важного там не хранилось, клятвенно заверял Шивона, что справится со всем сам, но упрямый полицейский все равно остался с ним, помогая разбирать завал и вытаскивать из пепла редкие уцелевшие вещи. Закончили они далеко за полночь, Шивон еле стоял на ногах и с трудом полз домой. А приполз почему-то к бару.  
Хичоля на месте не оказалось, и Шивон, отчего-то разочарованный, уселся на один из стульев, придвинув к себе пустой стакан, забытый на стойке. Из задней комнаты раздался приглушенный всхлип. Шивон усилием воли отогнал желание пойти и проверить. Зная Хичоля, это могло быть что-то такое, чего Шивон не хотел бы знать. Он погонял стакан по лакированной поверхности, посмотрел сквозь него на бар, полез за мобильником в карман… но после очередного всхлипа все-таки сполз со стула и направился на звук. Долго идти не пришлось. Только он собрался открыть дверь в подсобное помещение, как на пороге образовался неизвестный.  
Первой мыслью стало обреченное: «Еще один». Количество незнакомцев в городе возрастало, и это действовало на нервы Шивону похлеще скрежета десятка ножей по десятку тарелок. Помимо всего прочего, почему-то Шивону совсем не понравился внешний вид этого неизвестного – весьма, надо сказать, двусмысленный. Или не двусмысленный, это смотря с какой стороны. По крайней мере, растрепанные волосы, тяжелое дыхание и перекрученная футболка красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что Шивон оторвал их с Хичолем от весьма увлекательного занятия. И вряд ли они занимались перестановкой мебели.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – улыбка у незнакомца оказалась открытой и приятной, от нее на его щеке появилась симпатичная ямочка, которая, впрочем, не вызвала у Шивона никаких добрых чувств. Однако раньше, чем он успел ответить, откуда-то из глубины подсобного помещения послышалось:  
\- Чонсу, кто там? – а потом появился и сам владелец бара. – О, шериф, какая приятная неожиданность.  
Шивон смерил взглядом руки Хичоля, лежащие на плечах этого… Чонсу, оценил, как липнут волосинки к высокому лбу, как влажно блестят припухшие губы, и решил, что приятного в этой неожиданности маловато. Хичоль на его тяжелый взгляд не обратил никакого внимания.  
\- Познакомься, амиго, это блюститель закона и порядка в этом паршивом городишке, отважный шериф Чхве Шивон.  
\- Тот самый? – Чонсу приподнял одну бровь. Шивону повысившийся вдруг градус интереса совсем не понравился – он вообще не очень любил ощущение, возникающее, когда собеседники говорят о чем-то, понятном только им двоим. Особенно, если это касалось непосредственно его. – Рад знакомству… шериф.  
Если до этого самого “шериф” у Шивона еще оставалась смутная надежда, что Хичоль в своих рассказах не выставил его полным идиотом, то сейчас она лопнула, как огромный мыльный пузырь. Заметив, как сладко улыбается Хичоль, все еще липнущий к спине Чонсу, Шивон понял, что даже у его терпения есть определенные границы. Особенно, после тяжелого дня.  
Вместо того, чтобы пожать протянутую руку – Чонсу засмущался и расстроено спрятал ее за спину, - он прочистил горло и строго (очень хотелось верить, что получилось действительно строго, а не обиженно) произнес:  
\- Я бы хотел задать вам пару вопросов, джентльмены.  
\- Надо же, как мы заговорили, - протянул Хичоль. Он, наконец, отлип от своего дружка и вышел вперед, в полумрак основного зала. – Ну что же, господин шериф, мы законопослушные люди и с радостью ответим на все интересующие вас вопросы. Присаживайтесь.  
Почему-то смена тона Шивона расстроила. Немного смягчившись, он повернулся к Чонсу:  
\- Документы предъявите, пожалуйста.  
Чонсу пожал плечами и скрылся в подсобке. Хичоль, успевший занять привычное место за стойкой, проводил его взглядом, а потом в упор уставился на Шивона, подперев рукой подбородок. В тусклом свете висящих над стойкой лампочек его глаза странно блестели. Шивону под прицелом этих глаз стало неуютно, как будто его натурально держали на мушке. Он с трудом удержался от желания зябко передернуть плечами и, чтобы не топтаться посреди бара, как последний придурок, коим он и так себя уже выставил, даже без чужой помощи, тоже подошел к стойке.  
Возникшее на минуту подозрение, что это Чонсу поджег гараж, сейчас показалось довольно нелепым, но, раз уж начал, гнуть линию теперь придется до конца. Да и совпадение действительно казалось странноватым. В детстве Шивон любил книжки про Шерлока Холмса, поэтому уже к десяти годам он знал, что такое дедуктивный метод. Полицейская академия расширила его представления, хотя им логику и прочие предметы преподавали довольно посредственно – в конце концов, для расследования дел существовали следователи, а простым полицейским надлежало тупо ловить преступников, руководствуясь указаниями свыше. И все-таки Шивон не был дураком, и умел делать выводы исходя из общих положений, да и любому показалось бы странным, что сначала в городе загорается гараж, а потом появляется таинственный незнакомец.  
Оставалось успокаивать себя тем, что он отвечает здесь за закон и порядок, и причиной его действий служит должностная инструкция и чувство долга, а не банальная мелочность.  
\- Проблемы? – скучающе поинтересовался Хичоль, отвлекая его от раздумий. Чонсу что-то долго не возвращался, но Шивон слышал его шаги в глубине дома, поэтому пускаться в погоню не спешил.  
\- Что, прости? – задумавшись, он не сразу уловил суть вопроса.  
\- Я говорю, проблемы у тебя? – повторил Хичоль и тут же предложил: - Давай, не держи в себе. Говорят, люди моей профессии даже круче таксистов по части решения всяких сложных вопросов.  
Шивон тяжело вздохнул. Самым сложным вопросом в его жизни в последнее время был сам Хичоль, но говорить ему об этом явно не стоило. К счастью, от необходимости отвечать его избавил Чонсу – еще более встрепанный, чем до этого, он ворвался в бар, с победным видом сжимая в руке пластиковый прямоугольник удостоверения личности. Шивон внимательно изучил информацию, сверил фотографию с оригиналом и не нашел, к чему придраться. По всему выходило, что перед ним действительно стоит Пак Чонсу, одна тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьего года рождения, место регистрации – Южная Корея, Сеул. Что делать с этой информацией, Шивон не знал. Можно, конечно, будет пробить ее по базе, но поиск Хичоля, например, не выдал ничего криминальнее просроченного штрафа за неправильную парковку – да и тот все-таки с опозданием, но оплаченный. Пока он рассматривал идентификато, Хичоль с Чонсу разглядывали его. Под двумя внимательными взглядами Шивону стало совсем неуютно. Откашлявшись, он все-таки вспомнил, что вроде как собирался задавать вопросы, и вообще он здесь шериф. Чонсу ободряюще улыбнулся. Шивон с трудом подавил желание сбежать.  
\- Итак, Пак Чонсу, давно вы прибыли в город?  
\- Сегодня утром, - Чонсу склонил голову на бок. – А что, я уже что-то нарушил? Как всегда…  
Шивону показалось, что он это уже где-то слышал, но он всегда помнил совет, который дал ему один из наставников. Совет звучал довольно просто: «Не давай им сбить себя с толку». Поэтому Шивон мысленно вознес мольбу Всевышнему с просьбой ниспослать ему сил и терпения и задал следующий вопрос:  
\- С какой целью вы здесь?  
\- Приехал навестить друга и, заодно, помочь ему с баром, - Чонсу пожал плечами. – Это запрещено?  
\- Нет. Надолго к нам?  
\- Недели на две, а там как пойдет. Послушайте, я не понимаю, к чему этот допрос? Если есть какие-то обвинения, говорите прямо. Я позвоню своему авока… адвокату и будем разбираться.  
\- Никаких обвинений, просто слежу за порядком. Где вы были в период с часу до двенадцати дня?  
\- В баре, - Чонсу, похоже, начинал терять терпение. – Послушайте, господин шериф, я имею право не отвечать на ваши вопросы, вы в курсе, да? Мы не на Диком Западе…  
Шивон устало потер переносицу.  
\- Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.  
\- Джентльмены, джентльмены, - Хичоль примирительно поднял руки. – Мой бар – территория нейтральная. Так что давайте вы пожмете друг другу руки, мы закроем вопрос и все дружно выпьем по стаканчику старого-доброго односолодового?  
\- Последний вопрос, - процедил Шивон сквозь зубы, игнорируя предложение, - и я уйду. Что вы делали в подсобке?  
\- Мы? – невинно улыбнулся Хичоль. – Мебель переставляли.  
Шивон с трудом удержался от мученического стона. Господи, и чем он только заслужил? Уже на выходе пулей в спину его догнало дружное хихиканье, но, когда он обернулся, перед тем, как закрыть дверь, Хичоль со скучающим видом протирал стойку, а Чонсу крутил в пальцах стакан с виски с таким отстраненным взглядом, что Шивон с трудом удержался от желания плюнуть на порог проклятого бара.  
Кажется, проблем у него стало на одну больше.

★★★

Как оказалось в последствие, проблем стало больше не на одну – следом за неприятностями и Хичолем (еще одно слово, в компанию к безумию, ставшее синонимом бармена) пришли люди. Целая толпа незнакомцев вломилась в его уютный, устроенный быт и, хотя местные девицы не знали, куда себя девать от восторга при виде новых молодых и весьма привлекательных лиц, Шивон их энтузиазма не разделял. Он упорно пробивал каждого по базе, но не находил ничего совсем уж страшного. Редкие мелкие проступки: некий Ли Донхэ периодически забывал платить по счетам, его однофамилец Ли Хекдже часто получал штрафы за парковку в неположенных местах, но всегда их исправно оплачивал в срок, за Ли Сонмином числился один привод за драку около двух лет назад (по результатам расследования, его оправдали). Ким Чонун и ЧоКюхен оказались чисты, как слеза собаки. Самым опасным Шивону представлялся Ким Ёнун, но даже он получил всего лишь год условно и штраф за вождение в нетрезвом виде и мелкую аварию, не приведшую к серьезным последствиям.  
Но, когда Шивон смотрел на картину в целом, волосы вставали дыбом. Его городок, его мирный, замечательный, тихий город наполняли личности с весьма сомнительной репутацией, а он даже поделать ничего с этим не мог – черт бы побрал презумпцию невиновности. Не выгонять же их за проступки из прошлого?  
Тем более, прислушиваясь к разговорам местных, Шивон не уставал поражаться: судя по ним, этот город раньше не видал более учтивых и приятных молодых людей. Вели они себя образцово: разговаривали всегда вежливо, помогали с мелкими просьбами старушкам, болтали со стариками и вообще сидели тише воды, ниже травы.  
Даже если бы Шивон совсем лишился остатков чутья, его бы это насторожило. Но, к счастью, интуиция никуда не делась, и она просто в голос вопила, что что-то тут не так.  
Ну не может это быть простым совпадением. В чем именно подвох он пока упорно не понимал, но в том, что он есть, не сомневался ни капли.  
А самый подлый удар нанесло даже не все происходящее. Как говорится, больнее всего бьют те, кто наиболее близок. Не то чтобы Шивон рассматривал Генри с этой точки зрения, но все-таки за то недолгое время, что тот провел в городе, он успел к нему как-то притерпеться. Так что тот факт, что нынче маленький засранец постоянно зависал в баре у Хичоля в компании тех самых подозрительных личностей, угнетал Шивона сильнее всего. Генри же ничего не беспокоило. Как золотая рыбка, безмозглая и с десятисекундной памятью, он тянулся к родным душам из столь любимого им Сеула, и ни на мгновение не задумывался о последствиях. На увещевания Шивона он только с улыбкой отмахивался и сбегал при первой же возможности, стоило на минуту отвлечься. Шивону же в эти дни было чем заняться и без опеки над безголовым помощником.  
Поэтому, решив для себя, что Генри работает под прикрытием в стане врага, Шивон махнул на него рукой и только изредка со смутной грустью поглядывал на теперь частенько пустующий соседний стол.  
В остальном же он просто положился на судьбу и неисповедимость путей Господних, принимая сваливающиеся на него испытания с терпением, достойным великомучеников.  
А испытаний хватало. Казалось, что все то добро, которое несет эта подозрительная компания жителям города, тут же оборачивается каким-то мелким, пакостным злом. При этом совершенно от них не зависящим. Каждый раз, когда в городе что-то случалось, ни одного из подозреваемых не оказывалось в радиусе километра. Их алиби сверкало на солнце, как золотая монетка. Шивон хватался за голову и отправлялся выполнять свой долг. Терпение иссякало, будто песок в песочных часах.

★★★

День, когда Хичоль оказался на пороге его квартиры, Шивон обвел бы в календаре черным. Если бы у него был календарь и привычка отмечать памятные даты. Черным по двум причинам. Во-первых, получается, Хичоль знал, где он живет. Во-вторых, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз уж он покинул свой любимый бар и приперся сюда. Хичоль, подтверждая недобрые шивоновы мысли, схватил его за руку и куда-то безапелляционно потащил, выговаривая на ходу:  
\- Мой дорогой друг, случилось страшное. Чертовы янки навели шороху в моем драгоценном баре, и я вынужден просить тебя об услуге.  
\- Ты переигрываешь, - возмущенно прошипел Шивон на ходу, почему-то даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Хичоль расхохотался и ткнул в него пальцем:  
\- И это говорит человек в шляпе и со значком на груди. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы отрастить усы?  
Шивон задумывался, но признался бы в этом Хичоль только через собственный труп.  
\- Куда ты тащишь меня?  
\- Говорю же, - закатил глаза Хичоль, - требуется твоя помощь. О, привет,Ёнун.  
Ёнун, мимо которого они промчались, кивнул обоим по очереди и крепче прижал к себе сверток, который держал в руках. Шивон с подозрением покосился на него, но сказать ничего не успел - Хичоль завернул за очередной поворот и втолкнул его в двери бара. Шивон настороженно огляделся, но не обнаружил ничего противоестественного.  
\- Ну и? - он повернулся к Хичолю, скрестив руки на груди, и окинул его взглядом человека, сомневающегося в умственных способностях оппонента.  
\- Ну вот же! - рявкнул Хичоль и взмахнул рукой, указывая куда-то наверх.  
Шивон задрал голову и оглядел потолок.  
\- Лампочка, - скептично скривился Хичоль, подсказывая верное направление. - Не горит.  
\- И ты за этим позвал меня сюда?  
Внутри Шивона начался процесс кипения, угрожающий перерасти, наконец, во взрыв. Он довольно долго терпел, стоило признать. Чонун, сидящий у стойки, вяло помахал ему рукой и вернулся к разглядыванию журнала, раскрытого посередине.  
Хичоль тоже скрестил руки, копируя шивонов жест, и поинтересовался:  
\- А кого я должен был звать? Кузнеца? Цирюльника? Продавца арбузов?  
\- Ты переигрываешь, - заметил Чонун, не отрывая взгляда от журнала.  
\- Ой, да брось, - Хичоль отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливой мухи, и снова вонзил взгляд в Шивона. - Ты собираешься мне помогать, шериф?  
Шивон ответил бы, но все приличные слова закончились, а неприличными сыпать набожному человеку не пристало. Он переводил взгляд с Хичоля на потолок и обратно, пытаясь решить, что будет проще - просто уйти или вкрутить-таки чертову лампочку и уйти. Первый вариант казался ему максимально приятным, но это было чревато. Зная Хичоля, - а Шивон успел уже узнать его достаточно хорошо, - можно было предположить, что просто так он не отстанет. Шивон тяжело вздохнул и подвинул к себе стул, сбрасывая на него куртку и шляпу.  
\- Запасная есть?  
Хичоль, довольный результатом, сбегал в подсобку и притащил оттуда коробку, набитую лампочками разных размеров. Шивон залез на табурет, вежливо придвинутый Чонуном, и в несколько движений вкрутил патрон в гнездо. В помещении стало светлее. Он зажмурился от яркого света, ударившего в глаза, и ошарашено уточнил:  
\- Ты что, не выключил свет?  
\- У меня когда-то был друг, - вместо ответа протянул задумчиво Хичоль, - он был хорошим парнем. Знаешь, шериф, его убило током. Даже хорошие парни иногда бывают глуповаты.  
Шивон спрыгнул на пол и подскочил к нему, хватая за отвороты жилетки. Ему столько всего хотелось сказать, что сказать не получалось ничего. Такое бывает, когда слова толпятся в горле, желая выбраться наружу побыстрее. Ближе всего почему-то все время оказывалось что-то незамысловатое вроде "задолбал".  
\- Да ладно тебе, парень, не горячись, - Хичоль снова выпустил на лицо свою фирменную гадливую усмешку и добавил: – Ты же сам потом жалеть будешь.  
Шивон встряхнул его еще раз и отпустил. Возможно, он не жалел бы потом, но все-таки ответственность – тяжелая штука.Чонун понимающе кивнул, разглядев выражение его лица. Шивон повернулся к двери, собираясь все-таки отправиться домой и заняться своими делами, но дверь неожиданно открылась без его участия. Ёнун огляделся, помрачнел, заметив Шивона, и, ничего не сказав, скрылся в подсобке. Хичоль переглянулся с Чонуном, повернулся к Шивону и сообщил:  
\- Можешь идти. Спасибо за помощь.  
Шивон глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и ушел. К черту это все. В очередной раз.

★★★

День, когда все окончательно покатилось к чертям, по началу выдался вполне себе мирным. Шивон занимался отчетами, Генри, который разнообразия для решил появиться на рабочем месте, активно пытался помогать, но больше путался под ногами, чем реально приносил какую-то пользу.  
Когда Шивон уже морально приготовился послать его в… бар к Хичолю, колокольчик над дверью в участок звякнул, и в помещение вошла преклонных лет дама. Назвать ее старушкой или бабушкой у Шивона, как и у любого другого жителя города, не повернулся бы язык. Госпожу Чхве Суни знали все – строгая и подтянутая, манерами она походила на главу какой-нибудь богатой семьи или, как минимум, на жену очень влиятельного человека. Однако на деле, насколько Шивону было известно, госпожа Чхве жила довольно скромно: ее дом, пусть и построенный в традиционном стиле, давно нуждался в хорошем ремонте, а сама она не позволяла себе никаких излишеств. Работала госпожа Чхве учительницей математики в местной школе и пока умудрялась сохранять ясность ума. В городе ее уважали и побаивались, и даже Шивон предпочитал лишний раз не связываться.  
Когда-нибудь увидеть ее на пороге участка он тем более не ожидал. Впрочем, в последнее время в гармонии мира точно случился сбой, и всякого рода неожиданности спешили этим воспользоваться.  
\- Господин шериф, - госпожа Чхве величаво кивнула в качестве приветствия. Шивон, которому звание «шериф», не без помощи Хичоля и его компании, успело набить оскомину, мысленно поморщился, но постарался не подавать виду. – Я бы хотела заявить о пропаже семейных драгоценностей на сумму в несколько миллионов вон.  
Глаза у Генри вспыхнули таким предвкушением Настоящего Дела, что Шивон с трудом удержался от желания выйти, сесть на ближайший автобус и уехать куда-нибудь подальше от всех недалеких помощников, приставучих барменов, их друзей и пожилых дам с пропавшими драгоценностями. Желательно, куда-нибудь, где будет только он и ни одной живой души на километры вокруг. Но профессиональная гордость в очередной раз одержала победу, поэтому, позволив себе всего лишь несколько мгновений слабости, Шивон собрался и, предложив даме присесть, потянулся за планшеткой.  
Генри, подобравшегося, словно щенок, услышавший писк резиновой игрушки, во избежание пришлось отослать заваривать кофе. На долго это его вряд ли отвлекло бы, но несколько минут Шивон надеялся выиграть.  
\- Расскажите подробнее.  
Увы, в последнее время его надежды имели устойчивость карточных домиков и рушились так же быстро - раньше, чем госпожа Чхве успела начать, в приемную влетел Генри, на ходу так опасно размахивая кружкой с кофе, что Шивону стало страшно за все и сразу. К счастью, горе-помощник умудрился не вписаться в косяк и не пролить ничего на колени потерпевшей, но лично он, Шивон, под таким взглядом предпочел бы провалиться куда-нибудь под землю. Генри же, ничтоже сумняшеся, как ни в чем не бывало плюхнул кружку на стол, умудрившись-таки расплескать коричневые капли по поверхности, и скромненько притулился рядом с Шивоном, сияя пуще девицы на выданье.  
Госпожа Чхве невозмутимо промокнула капли на столе салфеткой, протерла ободок кружки и поднесла ее к губам. В ее сухих, тонких пальцах даже эта самая кружка, с глупым детским рисунком, купленная Генри для того, чтобы гипотетические посетители чувствовали себя комфортно, не смотрелась нелепо. Наоборот, она словно стала выглядеть элегантней. Шивон терпеливо – хотя в последнее время это давалось ему с большим трудом – ждал, пока госпожа Чхве сделает глоток и, наконец, приступит к рассказу.  
\- Моя прабабушка, - начала она издалека, - была довольно влиятельной дамой. Это, возможно, не заметно по нынешнему положению дел, но когда-то наша семья в этих краях славилась богатством и властью. Моя бабушка и ее брат получили отличное воспитание и образование, но жизнь сложилась так, что им не удалось продолжить традиции семьи. Как видите, с тех пор положение дел ухудшилось. Все, что осталось от былого богатства, это наш дом и фамильные драгоценности.  
Шивон тщательно конспектировал ее речь. Пока он не знал, что из этих слов может в дальнейшем послужить зацепкой, стоило учитывать все. Когда госпожа Чхве замолчала, он поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на нее. Судя по рассеянному, немного затуманенному взгляду, мыслями она сейчас находилась где-то далеко. Отвлекать пожилую женщину от воспоминаний Шивону казалось нетактичным, но, чем раньше они приступят к делу, тем больше шансов его раскрыть. Он вежливо прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, и госпожа Чхве моргнула, возвращаясь в реальность.  
\- Простите, - она потерла переносицу и неожиданно приветливо улыбнулась. – Годы, знаете ли, не щадят никого из нас. Так вот, эти драгоценности очень важны для меня. За всю свою жизнь мне даже в голову не приходило их продать, настолько они ценные для нашей семьи. Я собиралась передать их своей дочери, как когда-то мне передала их моя мать, а ей – ее мать, а ее матери – ее мать и далее из поколения в поколение. Но получилось так, что Бог не дал мне детей, поэтому я планировала подарить их областному музею после своей смерти. Как антиквариат они имеют большую стоимость, но, с точки зрения истории, не менее важны.  
Шивон кивнул и записал и это. Его немного отвлекало пыхтение Генри, который явно торопился что-то спросить, но пока не решался. Пришлось наступить ему на ногу. Намек Генри понял, но надулся.  
«Ничего», - решил Шивон, - «ему полезно».  
\- Сегодня утром я решила проверить все ли в порядке, открыла сейф, но коробки не оказалось на месте.  
\- Когда вы открывали сейф в последний раз до этого?  
\- Дня три назад, - госпожа Чхве нахмурилась, припоминая. – Да, три дня назад ко мне заходила Сохен-и по поручению матери, и тогда же я открывала сейф. Я стараюсь доставать их хотя бы раз в неделю, что бы почистить и пересчитать.  
\- То есть, они пропали где-то в эти два дня?  
Госпожа Чхве кивнула.  
\- Да, в тот день они точно были на месте.  
Шивон запротоколировал и это.  
\- Кто-нибудь знает о их существовании? – влез в беседу Генри. Шивон шикнул на него, но вопрос был по сути неплохим. Шивон сам собирался задать его следующим.  
\- Из посторонних нет. Нотариус видел и заверял завещание в пользу музея, но больше никому я не говорила.  
\- Не замечали рядом с домом подозрительных людей? Незнакомцев?  
\- В последнее время в городе так много новых лиц, - госпожа Чхве беспомощно пожала плечами. – Но я не видела у своего дома ни этого милого мальчика, Хичоля, ни его друзей.  
\- Милого мальчика? – Шивону показалось, что брови у него сейчас уползут под шляпу. К Хичолю и его шайке жители города относились благосклонно, но «милым мальчиком» его до этого никто не называл.  
\- Да, знаете, владелец бара?  
\- Конечно, знает, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Генри. – Он ведь там частенько зависает.  
Шивону стоило больших усилий удержаться от затрещины. Госпожа Чхве неодобрительно поджала губы – судя по всему, при всей любви к Хичолю, к услышанному она отнеслась без энтузиазма. Шивон мог ее понять: пьющий шериф – беда для города. Теперь поползут слухи, что он не просто чудак в ковбойской шляпе, но и еще и алкоголик. От этой мысли Шивону поплохело. Наверное, стоило зашить Генри рот, когда тот только появился на пороге. Генри значение его недоброго взгляда искренне не понял и во все зубы улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Очаровательный молодой человек, - госпожа Чхве не заметила их переглядываний. – Очень любит котов. У меня их пять, он помнит всех по именам и всегда интересуется, как у них дела.  
«Просто ангел во плоти», - кисло подумал Шивон, занося эту безмерно ценную информацию в протокол.  
\- Вы подозреваете кого-нибудь?  
\- Я не знаю, - лицо у госпожи Чхве на мгновение стало беспомощным. – Я знаю всех в этом городе, я учила их детьми или учила их детей. Мне не хочется думать, что это сделал кто-то из местных. Но и подозревать кого-то из приезжих я не вправе.  
\- Вы не думаете, что могли просто случайно убрать их куда-нибудь?  
\- Господин шериф, - госпожа Чхве укоризненно покачала головой, - я, возможно, старая, но не до конца выжила из ума и пока, спасибо большое, помню, что и куда я убираю.  
В ее голосе прозвучало такое властное негодование, что Шивон невольно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Что-то такое было в этой женщине… пугающее.  
\- Хорошо. Пожалуйста, составьте заявление. Генри, принеси бланк. Опишите подробно, что за украшения у вас были и в каком виде вы их хранили. У вас есть фотографии?  
Госпожа Чхве покачала головой.  
\- Тогда постарайтесь описать как можно более точно каждую вещь. Чуть позже мы зайдем к вам, чтобы осмотреть место преступления. Постарайтесь ничего там не трогать.  
Госпожа Чхве ушла через полчаса, оставив лежать на столе заявление, написанное с каллиграфическим изяществом. Шивон приложил его к собственноручно составленному протоколу и задумался, отрешенно глядя на Генри, вышагивающего по комнате.  
\- Надо начать с осмотра места преступления, - разглагольствовал тот, воодушевленно размахивая руками. – Потом опросить свидетелей. Потом поговорить с нотариусом.  
Пока его размышления казались вполне логичными. Шивон открыл было рот, чтобы похвалить, но не успел вклиниться в поток слов.  
\- Потом нужно сходить к скупщикам краденного и взять их за задницу. Такие дорогие цацки всенепременно где-то всплывут. Или поговорить с осведомителями. У тебя есть осведомители?  
Хорошо, что не успел. Осведомителей у Шивона не было. Зато был недалекий помощник. Плохой, если честно, обмен. Шивон задумался о том, нельзя ли позвонить в Сеул и попробовать поменяться обратно. Что-то вроде того, что он возвращает им Генри, а те в замен присылают ему опытного осведомителя, который втирается в доверие к местным и выпытывает у них информацию.  
Втирается в доверие.  
В голове что-то щелкнуло. Потом щелкнуло еще раз. Уж не у дома ли госпожи Чхве он вчера видел Ёнуна? И что это за подозрительно пухлый сверток тот держал в руках? Почувствовав, как пальцы начинают подрагивать от предвкушения и внезапно проснувшегося охотничьего азарта, Шивон приказал себе успокоиться. Мрачно усмехнувшись, он поднялся на ноги и решительно сдвинул шляпу на лоб.  
Настало время действовать.  
Генри как-то странно на него покосился, но тоже на всякий случай приосанился.  
\- Ты хотел настоящее дело? – с расстановкой произнес Шивон, переходя на впечатляющий детей тон. – Вот оно. У меня есть задание для тебя, парень.  
Генри восхищенно приоткрыл рот и закивал, соглашаясь, на всякий случай, сразу на все. Шивон выждал пару необходимых для нагнетания атмосферы секунд и провозгласил:  
\- Теперь ты шпион в стане врага. Единственный, на кого я могу положиться. Мои глаза и уши. Я дам тебе дело, которого не было у меня.  
Генри внимал ему, едва дыша. Шивон даже почувствовал себя немного неуютно. Как будто ребенка обманывает, но дело и впрямь того стоило. Он вкратце объяснил парню его задачу, уделив особое внимание тому, что ни в коем случае Генри не должен себя выдать, ни словом, ни делом. Генри воодушевленно кивал и, стоило Шивону закончить, радостно сообщил:  
\- Я справлюсь. У меня есть особое оборудование, с которым эта задача – пара пустяков.  
\- Особое оборудование? – насторожился Шивон.  
Зная Генри, это могло быть что угодно.  
\- Диктофон, - гордо выпятил грудь Генри.  
\- Диктофон? – переспросил Шивон.  
\- Диктофон, - согласился Генри и пояснил: - Это такая аппаратура, помогающая записывать чужие разговоры.  
Шивон мысленно приложился рукой к лицу уже в который раз, но стоически выдержал и смолчал о подозрениях по поводу умственных способностей своего, прости Господи, напарника. О том, что он знает, что такое диктофон и о том, что у него их полный ящик – тоже. Генри многозначительно подвигал бровями и извлек из сумки ручку.  
\- Вот.  
Шивон с удивлением ощутил что-то похожее на гордость, всколыхнувшееся внутри. Неожиданное и непривычное чувство. Диктофона в ручке у него не было, это да. Потому он уважительно похлопал Генри по плечу и отправил выведывать, разнюхивать и подслушивать.  
А сам направился к дому пострадавшей – опрашивать свидетелей.  
Которых, к слову, оказалось немало. Постучавшись к нескольким соседям госпожи Чхве, Шивон сначала не поверил своим ушам. Каждый из них утверждал, что определенно видел именно в тот день приезжего парня. По описанию получался вылитый Ёнун. А удивился Шивон от того, что Ёнун не выглядел настолько тупым, чтобы наследить везде, где только можно было. Он выглядел сильным, чересчур вспыльчивым и эмоциональным, подозрительным до ужаса, но уж точно не тупым. Поэтому версия с его участием на время отправилась в архив. Ровно до тех пор, пока Шивон, разыскивая отпечатки пальцев, не нашел среди отпечатков хозяйки и ее гостей отпечатки Ёнуна. Шивон три раза перепроверил их по базе, но ошибки быть не могло – Ёнун был здесь.  
Госпожа Чхве восседала за кухонным столом и пила чай. Движения ее руки, стоило присмотреться, выдавали беспокойство. Шивон мог только посочувствовать несчастной женщине.  
\- Скажите, - Шивон присел напротив, на свободный стул и положил на стол шляпу, отчего госпожа Чхве едва заметно скривилась, - помимо Сохен кто-нибудь бывал у вас?  
Она какое-то время задумчиво изучала потолок, но потом все-таки припомнила:  
\- Заходил этот милый мальчик, из новеньких. Крупный такой, красивый.  
Шивон пожалел, что не додумался заранее обзавестись фотографиями хичолевой компании. В данной ситуации они бы очень помогли. Однако стоило ему начать ругать себя за непредусмотрительность, как госпожа Чхве выдвинула едва заметный ящичек из стола и протянула Шивону извлеченный оттуда картонный прямоугольник. Шивон изучил визитку и устало прикрыл глаза. На картонке красивым шрифтом значилось: «Ким Ёнун. Разнорабочий» и номер телефона. Шивон поморщился и убрал визитку в карман.  
\- А с какой целью он посещал вас?  
Госпожа Чхве грустно улыбнулась и пояснила:  
\- Я уже не так молода, как раньше, мне просто необходима время от времени банальная помощь по дому. С большей частью работы справляется моя домработница, но ремонт сломанных вещей – это не ее профиль.  
«Разнорабочий», - подумал Шивон и кивнул. Конечно. Сейчас он ощущал себя героем какого-то дешевого детектива в мягкой обложке. Хорошо, что никто не совершил убийство, а то, зная этих идиотов под предводительством Хичоля, Шивону пришлось бы искать садовника, который и оказался бы убийцей. Он вскользь оглядел кухню и поинтересовался:  
\- Могу я осмотреть комнаты?  
Госпожа Чхве кивнула и вновь погрузилась в размышления. Или в транс. Шивон не был уверен. Он прошелся по коридору, открывая двери и раздумывая, с чего бы начать, но стоило ему шагнуть в одну из комнат, как сзади его бесцеремонно дернули за рукав. Шивон обернулся и еле удержался от того, чтобы взвыть – Хичоль широко улыбался и часто моргал, по всей видимости, пытаясь казаться милым. Шивон выдернул руку из его хватки и вкрадчиво сообщил:  
\- Ты сейчас находишься на месте преступления. Не мог бы ты пойти куда-нибудь и заняться… чем-нибудь? – он с подозрением окинул Хичоля взглядом и добавил: - Я не буду больше менять тебе лампочку. Попроси Ёнуна. Он же у вас там разнорабочий.  
Хичоль еще несколько секунд построил из себя что-то миленькое, после чего все-таки решил оставить эту модель поведения до лучших времен. Он криво усмехнулся и заметил:  
\- А ты не очень-то ласков со старыми друзьями, шериф.  
Шивон закатил глаза, мысленно обращаясь к небесам за выдержкой, и попросил:  
\- Может хватит?  
Хичоль с довольным видом пожал плечами и снова вцепился в его руку:  
\- Мой дорогой друг…  
\- Я не буду менять тебе лампочку, - с нажимом повторил Шивон, но тут же замолчал, пытаясь скосить глаза так, чтобы удалось разглядеть пальцы, прижавшиеся к его губам.  
\- В этом жестоком мире слишком много вещей, шериф, которые стоит сделать. Даже через не хочу, – он убрал руку и, удостоверившись, что Шивон пока не собирается ничего говорить, хриплым голосом ковбоев из старых фильмов добавил: - Поверь мне, парень, это действительно важно.  
Шивон глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Еще раз вдохнул. И выдохнул. В последнее время эта система дыхания служила единственной тоненькой ниточкой, которая удерживала его от кровопролития и членовредительства. Признаться, Шивон в это самое последнее время сам был в шоке от того, сколько кровожадных мыслей может одновременно посещать его голову. Он потер переносицу, поправил шляпу и отправился на кухню.  
\- Благодарю вас, госпожа Чхве, - Шивон поклонился и пообещал: - Как только нам станет что-нибудь известно, мы вам обязательно сообщим.  
Хозяйка понимающе кивнула, и Шивон покорился судьбе, а если быть точнее – Хичолю, снова увлекающему его куда-то в сторону своего бара.  
\- Вот, - сказал Хичоль, стоило им оказаться внутри. – Это ужасно.  
Раз, - подумал Шивон.  
Два.  
Три.  
Досчитав до десяти, он все-таки повернулся к Хичолю и на всякий случай уточнил:  
\- Полка?  
\- Для тебя это всего лишь полка, - разочарованно протянул Хичоль, оглядывая рухнувшую перекладину в шкафу с бутылками, - а для кого-то что-то действительно важное.  
Раз, - подумал Шивон и поправил шляпу.  
Два.  
Три.  
И снова до десяти. Это нужно просто пережить. Шивон мысленно перебрал известные ему католические молитвы, но ничего подходящего не нашел, поэтому просто пообещал себе, что при первой же возможности свалит из этого города к чертям. Куда угодно. Лишь бы там не было этого… Этого… Он снова перевел взгляд на раздосадованного Хичоля и сквозь зубы процедил:  
\- Ёнун. Умеет. Ремонтировать. Все.  
Он протянул ему визитку Ёнуна и направился к выходу, стараясь сдерживаться и не ругаться вслух. Судя по зуду между лопаток, Хичоль до последнего смотрел ему вслед.

★★★

На улице Шивон несколько остыл и отправился обратно в офис – пить успокаивающий чай на травах и ждать Генри, которого, к слову, в баре почему-то не было. Не было его и в офисе. Шивон уже начал волноваться, когда тот все-таки появился на пороге.  
\- Вы были правы, шеф! – он влетел в офис и навис над столом Шивона, едва не уронив его чашку с чаем. – Это они!  
Он судорожно порылся в кармане и выудил оттуда диктофон. Устроился в кресле напротив шивонова стола и нажал на воспроизведение. Первое, что услышал Шивон и что заставило его внутренне похолодеть, слова Генри: «я записываю». Но Генри тут же поспешил его успокоить – он просто соврал, что хочет купить на всех еды и принимал заказы. К слову, еду он все равно купил, но на этом Шивон решил не акцентировать внимание. На записи он различил голоса Ёнуна, Донхэ и всех остальных – чуть потише. Не было слышно только Чонсу, но это не значило ровным счетом ничего. Донхэ с радостью принял предложение о покупке еды и серьезно надиктовывал Генри свои пожелания, пока остальные весело переговаривались неподалеку.  
\- Ты все забрал? – спрашивал Хичоль своим тягучим ленивым тоном.  
Ёнун отвечал ему:  
\- Конечно, еще вчера. Даже старушка мне не помешала.  
Шивон напрягся и подсел поближе, насколько позволил разделяющий его с диктофоном стол.  
\- Милая женщина, не так ли? – судя по звуку, Хичоль усмехнулся.  
Шивон представил эту усмешку так ярко, будто сам сидел напротив.  
\- Определенно, - тут же отозвался Ёнун и чем-то зашуршал.  
Хичоль, зашуршав следом за ним, осведомился:  
\- Куда ты их спрятал?  
\- Так у себя в комнате, - без промедлений ответил Ёнун. – Под кровать. Никто же не полезет под кровать, правильно?  
Шивон слушал их мерзкий смех и тоже улыбался. Конечно же. Никто не полезет под кровать. Он кивнул Генри:  
\- Дальше можно не продолжать, - поднялся из-за стола, допил залпом уже остывший чай и поинтересовался:  
\- Чем они шуршат?  
\- Чипсами, - Генри спрятал ручку в карман и тоже встал. – Это важно для дела?  
Шивон помотал головой и вдруг подумал о том, что с утра ничего не ел. И о том… что ему жутко хочется чипсов. Чертов. Хичоль.

★★★

Они зашли в бар вечером. На закате. Надпись «Релла» ярко светилась в сгущающемся над входом полумраке, а двери, как обычно по вечерам, были гостеприимно распахнуты. Шивон отодвинул занавеску, проскальзывая внутрь, и замер, оценивая обстановку. Зал оказался привычно пуст, если не считать дружков Хичоля - местные жители, хоть и хорошо принимали приезжих, почему-то так и не прижились в этом заведении. Почему бы это - усмехнулся про себя Шивон. За столиком в углу Чонун, Донхэ, Хекдже и Кюхен резались в карты, у стойки на высоких стульях расположились Ёнун и Чонсу, а сам хозяин бара, он же причина всех беспорядков в этом тихом городке, возвышался на фоне бутылок и с ленцой полировал стакан. Шивон откашлялся, обратив на себя внимание, и прошел вперед, к стойке, краем глаза следя за Генри. Тот приветливо помахал всем присутствующим и тут же присоединился к группе с картами, с ходу отпуская комментарий по поводу некачественной игры.  
\- Какими судьбами в нашу скромную обитель, шериф? - привычно одарил его лучшей из своих ухмылок Хичоль и отсалютовал полотенцем.  
\- Мне необходимо знать, - Шивон, проигнорировав Хичоля, повернулся к Ёнуну, - что ты делал дома у госпожи Чхве.  
Ёнун удивленно приподнял бровь и ответил:  
\- Я чинил полку.  
\- Слышишь, шериф, - Хичоль подмигнул ему и расхохотался. - Кто-то умеет чинить полки, в отличие от некоторых.  
Шивон пропустил его слова мимо ушей и снова взялся за Ёнуна.  
\- А в качестве платы решил присвоить чужие вещи?  
Ёнун непонимающе поморщился и посмотрел на Чонсу:  
\- Могу я за голословные обвинения подать в суд?  
Чонсу молча покачал головой, не сводя глаз с Шивона. Шивону такое пристально внимание очень не понравилось. Если предположить, что все они - одна большая шайка, то, вероятно, уйти отсюда будет очень сложно.  
\- А подправить ему физиономию? - попробовал Ёнун еще раз.  
Чонсу снова не одобрил эту затею.  
\- Любезный, - Ёнун повернулся к Шивону и нахмурил брови, - к чему такие оскорбления? Обидно, вообще-то.  
\- Ты не брал у нее ничего? - наигранно удивился Шивон и сделал ход конем. - Могу я заглянуть в вашу чудесную подсобку? А в ней, скажем, заглянуть под кровать в одной из комнат?  
Шивону показалось, что в этом моменте отчаянно не хватало какой-нибудь пафосной крутой музыки, настолько изменились все в лице. Все, кроме Чонсу. Тот переводил удивленный взгляд с одного на другого, явно не понимая, отчего все так напряглись. Шивон сделал шаг к двери, но был довольно жестко остановлен. Ёнун, толкнувший его в грудь пятерней, перегородил дорогу. Хичоль вытянулся у него за спиной и творил что-то странное своим лицом. Шивон с отвращением предположил, что он подавал какие-то знаки сидящим за Шивоном товарищам. Почему-то эта мысль на какой-то миг больно резанула по нервам. Шивон отчаянно отгонял слово "предатель", но оно все равно вертелось на языке.  
\- Что такое? - он театральным жестом отодвинул руку Ёнуна. - Вам есть, что скрывать?  
\- Это не твое дело, - огрызнулся Ёнун, отчего-то покрываясь красными пятнами.  
Если бы обстановка была несколько иной, Шивон решил бы, что он смущен до ужаса. Но, ха, конечно! С чего бы?  
\- У жительницы нашего города были украдены довольно дорогие вещи, - Шивон не любил беспричинную агрессию и решил для начала объяснить все детально. - В тот день вас видели все, у кого есть глаза. Вы несли в руках подозрительный сверток. Принесли его в бар. А сейчас не желаете пускать меня к нему. Какие есть варианты?  
За его спиной раздалось приглушенное "Куда ты их спрятал? Так у себя в комнате" - Генри включил диктофон. Шивон бросил в зеркало, висящее на стене, короткий взгляд - его напарник, прости господи, с серьезным видом держал на виду важную улику и даже не пытался быть хоть чуточку осторожней.  
Ёнун задохнулся возмущением и кинулся к нему.  
\- Стоять! - рявкнул Шивон и выдернул пистолет из кобуры.


	3. Этому городу нужен новый герой

★★★

Как-то так они и оказались посреди бара в ситуации, будто срисованной из дряных американских фильмов.  
\- Шивон-ши? – окликает его Чонсу. – Все в порядке?  
Вопрос такой обыденный, что Шивон не ожидает его услышать в сложившейся обстановке. Все в баре смотрят на него с любопытством – кажется, Шивон умудрился зависнуть посреди намечающейся перестрелки. Раньше он так не лажал. Впрочем, раньше до перестрелок и не доходило. Он смотрит в спокойные и сочувствующие глаза Чонсу и устало опускает пистолет. Ёнун медленно повторяет его жест.  
Подмечай детали, говорила мать.  
Шивон подмечает, что руки у Ёнуна дрожат. Он трет висок, подмечая, как потихоньку расслабляются остальные, понимая, что все. Кажется, перестрелка отменяется. Можно выдохнуть.  
Что он и делает.  
\- Выплеснул пар? – неожиданно спокойно и без капли издевки уточняет Хичоль. Шивон пожимает плечами в ответ. Из зеркала за плечом Хичоля на него смотрит собственное отражение. Вид у него потрепанный и уставший. Хичоль наливает в стакан виски на два пальца и ставит на стойку. – Пей.  
Если бы Шивона сейчас увидел окружной прокурор, то его карьера – если службу здесь вообще можно так назвать – закончилась бы очень быстро. Виданное ли дело: полицейский, поборник порядка, делает два шага к стойке и опрокидывает в себя выпивку, которую ему подает – на минуточку – пособник главного подозреваемого.  
А шло бы оно все. Если прямо сейчас в бар ворвется вышестоящее начальство, размахивая приказом об увольнении, Шивон с радостью его подпишет.  
\- А теперь, может быть, объяснишь, что за цирк? – все так же спокойно уточняет Хичоль.  
\- Я уже все объяснил, - вяло огрызается Шивон.  
\- Ты, в основном, сыпал угрозами и обвинениями, - Хичоль хмыкает. – Давай еще раз и нормально.  
И Шивон выкладывает все, как на духу. Про ограбление, про то, что единственный подозреваемый в деле – Ёнун, который был в доме в момент, когда, предположительно, пропали драгоценности, что из местных никто не мог бы это сделать. Хичоль внимательно слушает, кивая в нужных местах. Когда Шивон заканчивает импровизированную исповедь, он мотает головой:  
\- Это не мы.  
Шивон понимающе хмыкает – он бы тоже не признался. Но Хичоль, к его удивлению, протягивает ему руку:  
\- Давай поспорим. Я отвечаю за своих ребят. Никто из них этого не делал. Если я окажусь прав… - он задумчиво водит взглядом по потолку, и лицо его вдруг становится таким мерзко хитрым, что Шивон все-таки начинает сомневаться в их причастности к ограблению. – Тогда ты будешь месяц носить усы. Такие, которые мы сами выберем.  
Шивон морщится, в очередной раз поражаясь степени идиотизма Хичоля, и неуверенно кивает. Хичоль улыбается во все тридцать два и поворачивается к Ёнуну:  
\- Я думаю, ты должен показать господину шерифу сверток.  
Ёнун, не понятно от чего, снова идет красными пятнами. Неуверенно моргает и умоляюще смотрит на Хичоля, вероятно, пытаясь донести до него какую-то мысль, но тот непреклонно качает головой.  
\- Ладно, - сдается Ёнун. – Но, с вашего позволения, шериф, я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.  
Шивону кажется, что за последние несколько дней он утратил способность чему-либо удивляться и из-за чего-либо переживать. Он отлепляется от стойки и покорно следует за Ёнуном через дверь, ведущую в помещение за баром. Даже если сейчас Ёнун стукнет его по голове, а потом закопает тело в саду, Шивон и то вряд ли будет удивлен.  
Эта мысль крутится в голове, пока они проходят через небольшую кухню, мимо двери, ведущей в подвал, и дальше, в жилую часть дома. Сюда Шивон еще ни разу не попадал. Через простую дверь они идут в гостиную, обставленную в старомодном деревенском стиле – с громоздкими креслами, в одном из которых сидя дремлет Сонмин, даже во сне умудряясь поглаживать лежащего у него на коленях хичолева кота, диваном у камина, журнальным столиком на низких ножках и рядом книжных стеллажей у одной из стен. Не давая толком осмотреться, Ёнун ведет его дальше. Они поднимаются по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, и заходят в одну из спален, по всей видимости, предназначенную для гостей. Здесь довольно уютно, отмечает Шивон – особенно сейчас, когда свет кажется особенно теплым на фоне царящей за окном темноты. Под скатами крыши стоят две кровати, Ёнун опускается на колени перед одной из них, а потом и вовсе распластывается по полу, шаря рукой в темных недрах. Шивон ждет.  
Сверток при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается чем-то, завернутым в серовато-белую упаковочную бумагу. Когда-то она, наверное, была белоснежной, но лежание под кроватью не пошло ей на пользу. Ёнун горестно охает.  
\- Открывай, - предлагает Шивон.  
Ёнун, не особо заботясь о сохранности и без того весьма помятой упаковки, разворачивает сверток, предъявляя Шивону обычную картонную коробку - тоже белую - из тех, в которые кладут подарки. На крышке Шивон замечает нарисованное сердечко с изящными ангельскими крыльями. Ёнун, перехватив его взгляд, краснеет и торопится поскорее ее снять.  
Шивон заглядывает внутрь и ругается. Потом заглядывает еще раз и ругается снова.  
Никаких драгоценностей там, естественно, нет. Зато есть большая плюшевая утка, которая влюбленно смотрит на Шивона блестящими пластиковыми глазами. Вид у нее, надо признать, идиотский до ужаса.  
Ладно, возможно, сказав, что его ничем не удивишь, он немного преувеличил.  
\- Что это? – уточняет Шивон.  
Ёнун, смущенно ковыряющий пол тапком внушительного размера, пожимает плечами и еле слышно сознается:  
\- Подарок.  
\- Кому? – удивляется Шивон еще больше, тянет утку из коробки, чтобы посмотреть ближе, и случайно нажимает на что-то внутри. «Я люблю тебя» - выдает утка писклявым голосом, подозрительно похожим на голос Ёнуна. Краска с лица Ёнуна медленно переползает на шею.  
\- Тукки, - признается он еще тише и, замечая не понимающий взгляд Шивона, уточняет: - Чонсу.  
В бар Шивон возвращается совсем потерянный. И замирает на пороге, разглядывая лица столпившихся у стойки парней. Всех их объединяет одинаково хищное выражение, и Шивон понимает – попался. Он совсем не удивится, если узнает, что они специально разыграли это представление с ограблением, чтобы налепить на него нелепые усы. Он представляет это и мысленно пускает себе пулю в лоб.  
\- Я все равно вам не верю, - говорит он, цепляясь за последнюю надежду.  
\- Эй, - возмущается Хичоль. – Ты пообещал!  
Шивон смеряет его презрительным взглядом и поясняет:  
\- Нет никаких доказательств того, что вы не крали эти драгоценности.  
\- Нет никаких доказательств, - подает вдруг голос Чонун, - что мы их крали. Что за предвзятое отношение к приезжим?  
Шивон пропускает его заявление мимо ушей и целеустремленно направляется к дверям. Генри спешит за ним.  
\- Как скажешь, шериф, - голос у Хичоля пропитан такой угрозой, что Шивон замирает и оборачивается. – Будем играть по твоим правилам. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы нашли настоящего вора? И, если мы это сделаем…  
Он выразительно проводит пальцем под носом, сдвинув брови, и Шивон впервые за время общения с ним еле удерживается от смеха. Чего у Хичоля не отнимешь, так это артистичности. Он пожимает плечами и снова поворачивается к выходу.  
\- Вперед, парни, - говорит Хичоль, - утопим этот вшивый городишко в законе и справедливости.  
Шивон слышит негромкий звук подзатыльника, и голос Хичоля тут же меняется на обиженно-негодующий:  
\- Чего? Это цитата!  
Шивон качает головой и выходит. На улице его нагоняют остальные. Они собираются у входа, дожидаясь Хичоля, Ёнун тянет:  
\- Хорошо, что мы разобрались без жертв, - и поднимает пистолет.  
Шивон, как зачарованный, наблюдает, как он придвигает его к лицу и спускает курок. Из дула выплескивается слабенький огонек и облизывает Ёнунову сигарету, поджигая табак.  
\- Зажигалка, - улыбается Шивон. – Господи, как же вы меня бесите…  
Нервы трещат и с хрустом лопаются. Он под непонимающими взглядами достает из кобуры свою пушку, направляет на Ёнуна и стреляет. Звук громом звучит в тишине. Ёнун хватается за грудь, удивленно округляет глаза и оседает на землю. Чонсу кидается к нему, успевая подхватить в самый последний момент. Шивон смотрит на них и ощущает такую дикую усталость, которой никогда раньше не ощущал. Он откровенно не понимает – за что ему все это? Почему эти идиоты приехали именно в его город и именно в его городе решили осесть? Почему нельзя было… Нельзя было осесть где-нибудь еще?  
\- Ты убил его! – кричит Донхэ и падает на колени рядом с Ёнуном.  
Тот отчаянно цепляется за руку Чонсу и что-то еле слышно шепчет. Чонсу наклоняется поближе, Донхэ продолжает сверлить Шивона взглядом.  
\- Не реви, Тукки, - шепчет Ёнун.  
\- Я не реву.  
\- Не надо, - Ёнун проводит пальцем по его щеке и бормочет что-то совсем уж не слышно. Чонсу заливается краской и опускает голову. На пороге появляется Хичоль, закрывает дверь, не замечая разыгрывающейся трагедии, поправляет шарф и только потом оборачивается.  
\- Чего делаете?  
Шивон устало трет переносицу и предлагает:  
\- Может пойдем?  
\- Ты убил его! – шипит Донхэ и поворачивается к Хичолю, жалуясь: - Он убил его!  
\- Господи, дай мне сил… - бормочет Шивон и добавляет громче, чтобы слышали все. – Это пластиковая пулька. Пластиковая. Пулька. Игрушечный пистолет.  
\- Ты плакал, - говорит Ёнун и поднимается с земли.  
\- О, заткнись, - Чонсу поворачивается к Хичолю и взрывается: - Сколько тебя ждать можно вообще?!  
В полной тишине Генри начинает дико и безудержно хохотать. Шивон бьет его по плечу и сообщает:  
\- Ты идешь с ними, потом обо всем доложишь. Я в участок.  
Не то чтобы у него были там важные дела, но выдерживать эту компанию он больше не в состоянии. А Генри тут… Генри тут как свой.

★★★

Он почти засыпает, почти расслабляется, когда Хичоль едва не выбивает дверь, влетая в офис. Шивон давит зевок и поднимается с диванчика. Он ищет взглядом свою шляпу, но потом решает, что пора бы уже избавляться от этой привычки. Надоело. Он выходит из кабинета и останавливается посреди офиса, скрестив руки на груди. Вся компания в полном составе, включая жующего пирожок Генри, стоит на пороге, выставив перед собой, как знамя победы, маленькую, но уверенную госпожу Чхве. Она протягивает Шивону листок, исписанный красивым почерком, и тут же уходит, попрощавшись со всеми. Сонмин вызывается ее проводить. Шивон читает об отказе от расследования, о том, что драгоценности нашлись, и чувствует, как выбритое с утра лицо обрастает густыми усами. Пока только в воображении. Хичоль с видом победителя усаживается на ближайший стол и говорит:  
\- Котики.  
Шивон непонимающе приподнимает брови, и Генри, стоящий за спиной Хичоля, поясняет:  
\- Котики.  
Шивон уже готовится в очередной раз приложиться ладонью к лицу, но в дело вступает Ёнун. Он подходит ближе и сообщает:  
\- У старушки дома пять котов. Я бы на ее месте не оставлял всякие прикольные звенящие побрякушки на видном месте.  
Шивон оседает на стул и закрывает лицо руками. Он чувствует себя редкостным идиотом. С другой стороны, если бы ему не мешали, он бы и сам догадался. Он вспоминает Хичоля, который не дал ему осмотреть комнаты, вспоминает чересчур активного Генри, открывает было рот, но тут же закрывает. Ладно. Виноватых нет. Дело закрыто.  
Хичоль снова проводит пальцем под носом и двигает бровями.  
\- Пирожок? – Генри добродушно протягивает ему обгрызенные остатки, и Шивон понимает, что сейчас зайдет в свой кабинет, вытащит из сейфа настоящий пистолет и начнет убивать их по одному. Но, к тому моменту, как он открывает глаза, в отделении никого нет.  
Даже Генри.

★★★

Спустя неделю после вышеописанных событий, Шивон сидит на остановке междугородних автобусов и теребит в руках значок шерифа. Он, наконец-то, решился. Ему больше не хочется. Вместо радости и ликования внутри на удивление пусто и морозно, даже шарф не особо согревает. В кармане лежат билет до Сеула в одну сторону и две конфетки в яркой упаковке.  
Конфетки ему дал Сонмин. Только что.  
Больше всего в сложившейся ситуации его угнетает тот факт, что вся честная компания топчется рядом, лишая момент торжественности. В их окружении он чувствует себя не героем, который покидает город, оставляя его на милость победителя, отчаявшимся, но не сломленным, а придурком, только и ждущим, чтобы его уговорили вернуться.  
\- Ну, чего ты, - говорит Ёнун и растеряно заглядывает ему в лицо, как потерявшийся ребенок. Шивон отворачивается. – Слушай, ну извини, если мы немного того…  
Немного того, ага. Шивону кажется, что, если он сейчас не уедет, то это он будет немного того. Ну, или много.  
\- Не надо принимать поспешных решений, - увещевает Чонсу мягким голосом, каким обычно убеждают людей не прыгать с крыши. – Ты должен хорошо все обдумать.  
Шивон все хорошо обдумал. Лучше, чем что-либо в своей жизни. Самым весомым аргументом стало радостное «мы подумали, и решили пожить тут еще какое-то время. Может быть, лет пять». Нет уж. Этот город слишком тесен для них для всех. Тьфу. Ну вот, он уже даже думать начал тупыми фразами из вестернов.  
\- Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, - Чонун сжимает его плечо, - мы всегда можем о них поговорить. Решить все миром.  
Шивон молча дергается, скидывая его руку.  
\- А если, - с надеждой спрашивает Донхэ, и Хекдже кивает, - мы скажем, что больше так не будем?  
Сонмин молча протягивает ему еще конфетку. Кюхен не обращает на происходящее никакого внимания. Шивон даже не уверен, что он за все время хотя бы раз оторвался от своей портативной консоли.  
\- Ну правда, шеф, - канючит Генри. – А как же я?  
Нервы у Шивона сдают.  
\- Ты прекрасно справишься с этой работой, сынок, - шипит он и поднимается, нависая над помощником, лицо которого скукоживается, как будто он вот-вот заплачет. – Этому городу нужен новый герой. Вот, держи, - он пихает в руки жалко моргающему напарнику шерифскую звезду, - носи ее с честью.И пусть эти придурки теперь над тобой глумятся.  
\- Мы не глумились, - слабо возражает Чонсу. – Это шутка была. Юмор. Просто ты нам понравился.  
Все кивают, подтверждая его слова. Шивону кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет. Господи, если они так проявляют симпатию, то каково же приходится их врагам? Когда, наконец, подъезжает автобус, он чувствует облегчение.  
\- Послушай, - Донхэ хватает его за рукав, и Шивон так и останавливается с занесенной над ступенькой ногой. – Ну зачем тебе уезжать? Там, в Сеуле, ничего хорошего!  
\- Признайся, мы же тебе тоже понравились, - добавляет Хекдже.  
\- По крайней мере, - справедливости ради замечает Чонсу, - тебе не было скучно.  
Шивон тяжело опускает ногу на ступеньку. Скучно ему и правда не было. За пару месяцев до того, как в городе появился Хичоль, он думал, что ему как будто чего-то не хватает. Вроде бы и неплохо все, но как-то грустно. Ну, вот и повеселился. Он вспоминает, как Хичоль шутил про недалекого помощника, как таскал его вкручивать лампочки и чинить полку, как Генри хвастался ручкой-диктофоном, даже эту идиотскую, прости ее, Господи, недоперестрелку. Надо признать, такой насыщенной его жизнь не была никогда. Как будто до того, как Хичоль ворвался в нее, он блуждал в потемках, а потом кто-то резко включил свет. Он вспоминает, как каждый вечер тягался в бар, вспоминает долгие перепалки с Хичолем. И тут до него доходит.  
\- А где Хичоль?  
Ёнун с Чонсу неуверенно переглядываются и пожимают плечами. Шивон думает о том, что если бы Хичоль пришел, он, может быть, и остался.  
\- Молодой человек, - гнусавит водитель, - вы определитесь, туда вы или сюда.  
Шивон пожимает плечами и осторожно отцепляет пальцы Донхэ от своего рукава.  
\- Счастливо оставаться.  
\- Хотя бы усы верни! – обиженно вопит Хекдже ему вслед. Шивон, не оборачиваясь, машет рукой. Ну, уж нет. Уговор был, что он носит их месяц. А Чхве Шивон свое слово держит.  
Дверь автобуса закрывается за его спиной.  
\- Билет, пожалуйста.  
Шивон роется в кармане, достает билет, протягивает его водителю и не верит своим глазам. За рулем сидит Ким Хичоль собственной блистательной персоной. Ладно. Надо признать, что он ожидал чего-то в таком духе.  
\- Ты что, - спрашивает Шивон с усталой покорностью, - решил переквалифицироваться в водители?  
\- Не-а, - тянет Хичоль. – У нас по этой части Йесон, а я все так же владею твоим любимым баром.  
Волосы на загривке встают дыбом от страшного предчувствия.  
\- Неужели, - хрипло выдыхает Шивон, - ты украл автобус?  
\- Зачем же сразу украл? – оскорбляется Хичоль. – Не украл, а о-дол-жил. Если тебе интересно, то вон и водитель.  
Шивон смотрит в ту сторону, куда он указывает. Пожилой мужчина только виновато разводит руками, но его-то Шивон как раз ни в чем не обвиняет. Он по себе знает, что споры с Ким Хичолем примерно так же продуктивны, как поход против танка с безопасной бритвой наперевес. Шивон смотрит на ухмыляющегося Хичоля, который даже не помышляет о том, чтобы жать на газ, и думает, что в прошлой жизни, наверное, сильно согрешил. Нет, серьезно. Скорее всего, он был большим грешником. Иначе за что ему все это?  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Всего ничего, - сладко улыбается Хичоль. – Новый парфюм от Гуччи, подушку с Аской из Евангелиона и мир во всем мире. О, и еще чтобы ты никуда не уезжал.  
Шивон чувствует, как где-то в глубине души пробивается росток сомнения. Поначалу тоненький и слабенький, он разрастается все сильнее, с упорством дерева, пробивающегося корнями сквозь скалу, разрушая всю его благоприобретенную уверенность в том, что уехать – это лучшее решение. Но пока еще Шивон не готов сдаться так просто.  
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину не уезжать.  
Хичоль продолжает улыбаться. Он склоняет голову, красивым жестом обводит пассажиров автобуса и говорит:  
\- Я взял этих людей в заложники. Подумай только – из-за тебя они не смогут добраться до Сеула. Ты же шериф. Ты не сможешь с ними так поступить.  
И Шивон начинает хохотать. Искренне, сгибаясь пополам и утирая набежавшие на глаза слезы.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он, немного успокоившись. – Твоя взяла.


	4. Эпилог

★★★

\- Друг, мой, - зовет Хичоль, неторопливо вплывая в офис и посылая Генри воздушный поцелуй. - Случилось страшное!  
Шивон дописывает несколько строк в отчет и откладывает стопку заполненных бумаг на край стола.  
\- Я не буду менять тебе лампочку, - монотонно проговаривает он, не поднимая глаз от очередного листа. - И не буду чинить полку. У тебя для этого есть Ёнун.  
\- Ёнун за это берет деньги, - не соглашается Хичоль.  
Он присаживается на край стола, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что на этом самом краю уже лежат бумаги, и добавляет:  
\- Но не волнуйся, я пришел не за этим. Дело серьезное.  
Шивон, наконец, отрывается от ведомости, в которую он, к стыду своему, даже не вникал, и поднимает на него глаза:  
\- Говори.  
\- Не здесь, - хмуро заявляет Хичоль. - Здесь посторонние. Пойдем в кабинет.  
Шивон бросает скептический взгляд на Генри, равнодушно пожимающего плечами, и поднимается. Иногда Хичоль просто до ужаса раздражает. Ох, ладно, Хичоль раздражает до ужаса всегда. Он следует за ним в кабинет, отрешенно наблюдает, как тот опускает жалюзи, как проверяет, плотно ли закрыта дверь, и торопит:  
\- Ну?  
Хичоль поворачивается к нему и говорит:  
\- Не хотел бы ты перенести наши отношения на новый уровень?  
\- У нас есть отношения? - удивляется Шивон и привычно уже трогает усы.  
Ему осталось носить их всего неделю, но он уже подумывает отрастить свои. С усами он выглядит солиднее.  
\- Не понимаешь, да? - хмуро интересуется Хичоль и достает из кармана куртки сложенный втрое листок.  
На листке огромное красное сердце и черные буквы. Что-то про "нравишься" и "вместе". Шивон не вникает. Он смотрит на календарь на стене и думает о том, что в конце месяца обещали выдать премию. Хотя, пока она дойдет... Хичоль тяжело вздыхает и бормочет:  
\- Аудиалы, визуалы... Не то. Кинестетики, - смотрит на Шивона и задумчиво тянет: - Кинестетик, значит. Окей, не вопрос.  
Он подходит к Шивону, разглядывает его какое-то время, а потом тянется к его лицу, - Шивон перестает дышать, - и сдергивает усы. Шивон матерится сквозь зубы, прикрывая рот рукой. Хичоль убирает эту руку, заявляет:  
\- Мне так больше нравится, - и прижимается губами к его губам. Шивон отступает на шаг назад, натыкается на стол и все-таки сдается, выдыхая и запуская пальцы в его волосы. Давно хотелось.  
Генри, наблюдающий за процессом через щель в жалюзи, отлипает от окна, прихватывает со стола мобильник и поспешно покидает офис. Есть повод наведаться в бар.


End file.
